You and Me
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Bloom is a regular high school senior with friends and has finally found someone that she loves or likes, but does he like her back, say hello to bloom's crazy love life and her life. Can her and Sky find each other before someone gets in the way. And can she and Sky last in a realationship. BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon, and a little bit of FloraxHelia.
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _Everyone's got a dark side, will you love me, will you love mine. Nobody's picture perfect'~ Kelly Clarkson_

The sun beat down on the field as people ran around, sweat dripping from their faces, as they passed the football. My friends and I sat on the bleachers talking amongst ourselves watching the football players practice for the big game. I never really attended the games but that was before I met my friends.

My best friend, Stella Avens, gold blonde hair, tan skin, with beautiful hazel eyes. She was a shopaholic and a complete fashionista. Never ever try to compete with her because behind her looks she can be mean to whoever tries to hurt her. She loves shopping with a passion, texting, talking, and hanging with us. She is a complete people person. Today she was wearing a yellow tank top saying 'Shopping is Life' blue ripped jeans and white converses. Her parents got a divorce and she is an only child. Her mom is Luna Avens and her dad is Radius Avens.

The mama of the group, Flora Davis, honey colored hair, with her bangs blonde, she has really tan skin, and jade green eyes. She is very down to the earth, and is a pacifist. She is very caring and will not hesitate to hurt you if you try to hurt anyone she cares about. She is more along the lines of shy. She was wearing a floral dress with brown wedges and her hair up in a bun, with shades on her head. She has a sister Miele, and a mom, Rose Davis and dad Steven Davis.

Our very own dancer, Aisha Fields, has dark brown hair and dark skin, and has the deepest cerculem blue eyes. She is an athlete, loves gymnastic, and any sport anyone can name, she has no problem picking fights and her best friend is Flora Davis. Thinks boys are supper duper annoying. Today she was wearing a Lakers (Made that up, basically a jersey with blue, green, purple, and red) football jersey with 29 on the shirt. She had dark blue capris on and black tennis shoes. She had both parents and is an only child. Her mom Madelyn Fields and dad Ocean Fields.

The nerd, Tecna Walker, had purple hair in a pixie cut, and similar eyes to Aisha, and has skin paler then mine. She is smart and literally talks really technical, she loves electronic gadgets, and can fix anything, she can fight and isn't afraid to hurt herself, she also makes the most funny pranks. Her best friend is Musa Peterson. Doesn't care about boys. Today she was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue leggings, and was wearing sneakers. She is an only child, and has a mom Emily Walker, and Thomas Walker.

The very musician, Musa Peterson, She has navy blue hair and white skin with navy blue eyes. She often wears her hair in pigtails. She is a music buff, loves music with a passion and hates shopping. She and Tecna are best friends. She will fight and is a bad girl. Doesn't like boys and thinks their super cocky and need to learn to be cool. Today she was wearing a black shirt with a skull that say 'You really don't want to meet my fist' and dark blue ripped jeans, she was wearing blue vans. Her mom died when she was very young and has a dad named, Harry Peterson.

Then there was me, Bloom Anderson, I have fiery red hair that matched perfectly with cyan blue eyes, and creamy skin. I was a friendly girl, but I had a bit of a shy side. I don't know how I put up with Stella and will never know. I loved to read, draw, and hang out with my friends. I don't practically care about fashion, if Stella knew that I would be 12 feet under. I care about my friends, and I have no problem beating someone up if they mess with my friends. I was wearing a blue tank top with light blue ripped capris, and white vans. I had a white cardigan on and my hair (Season 5-6 kind of hair) pulled into a high ponytail. I had an older sister Daphne Anderson, and mom, Mary Anderson, and a dad, Oliver Anderson.

"Ugh, these boys are over there acting like they are going to win" Musa scoffed. "FLIRTING IS NOT GOING TO WIN THE GAME!" she yelled, causing a few stares, people knew not to mess with Musa, or they could end up in the hospital. She glared at those people and they immediately turned around.

"Oh come on, they were cute" Stella squealed, we all glared at her.

I rolled my eyes, "Only you Stell. Only you." I said. She glared at me as I smirked.

"COME ON STUPID WITH THE BUTTERFINGERS" Aisha yelled at one of the players.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

"MAKE ME!" She yelled and glared at him making him immediately squirm, and the rest of the players to burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and went back to talking to Flora. "Hey Flo" I waved a hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink, I followed her stare and saw her staring at the one and only Helia Knightly, with his blue hair (Season 4) and blue eyes, he kind of looked like Musa. I looked at the others and motioned to Flora.

"Oh somebody's in love" Stella taunted. Flora glared at her causing Stella to hide behind Aisha, who snickered.

"I was not staring" Flora protested.

Tecna raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Flo, but anyone with two eyes could see that you were staring, and there is a 99.9% chance that you like him"

"More like love" Stella taunted.

"Be quiet Mrs. Shields" Flora smiled innocently.

"FLORA!" Stella yelled embarrassed, she was as red as a tomato.

Some people from the bleachers and the players stared at Stella, "Oh nothing to see here, go back to your conversations" I said waving my hands. They all looked back at who they were talking but somebody's stares caught my eye. The specialist.

There was Brandon Shields, Helia Knightly, Nabu Baker, Timmy Turner, Riven Parker, and Sky Evans. Ok I may have teeny winsty crush on Sky, I mean come on who wouldn't, He has blonde hair that covers his left eyes (Season 5-6), and the most amazing sky blue eyes. He was kind of tan with a six-pack. His smile literally makes people want to melt. But atlas he is out of my league. I mean he is one of the most popular and not to mention hottest guy in the school. Him and his friends. Ok time to stop staring Bloom. I looked at Stella, more like glared.

"Sorry" she mumbled sheepishly, we all ended up bursting out laughing. "You little tricksters" She said.

I looked at my watch less hand and said "Oh look at the time. Bye."

"Bloom" Stella said, as we all ran off the bleachers leaving her in the dust. Musa turned on her ipod and played, over speaker, 'It's going down for real'

We all ran and got to my house and laughed as we shut the door. I slid down the door, laughing. I had a 3 bedroom house, and one office, with a kitchen dining room combo, and a living room. We also have a garden. Musa and Aisha were laying on the couch, their heads in the middle and their legs off the couch. Musa to the right and Aisha to the left. Tecna hanging upside down on a chair, and flora just rolling around the floor laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

Once we stopped we went up to my room, it had baby blue walls, and hard wood floors, with a bed in the middle of one wall, and two white nightstands off to each side. To the right holding an alarm clock and light blue lamp, the other one containing antics and accessories, I had a flat screen tv on the other side, and a closet to the right. I had a pink window seat, with many pink pillows. My bed was decorated with Blue, pink, and white. We went in between the bed and T.V.

15 minutes later, we heard the front door slam. I hid to the left of my bed with Musa and Aisha and Tecna and flora hid in my closet, we shut the lights out.

"GIRLS!" Stella yelled once she opened the door, "COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

We slowly crawled out of our hiding spots while she crossed her arms, glared, and tapped her foot angrily.

"Sorry Stella Avens" We all chorused. She huffed and sat down in one of my bean bags, while we all gave each other looks, they urged me forward.

"Come on Stell please forgive us" I said giving my best puppy dog face, she huffed and looked away. I sighed. "Pretty Please Stellie Boo" She didn't answer "Pretty Please with a cherry on top"

"Fine" she huffed.

"Yeah" I squealed hugging her, she smiled, and we all joined in a group hug.

"Ok, movie time" Aisha yelled fist pumping the air, we all laughed as I went to grab my popcorn, I got three bags, and two lemonades, a sprite, an orange crush, a Gatorade, and a coke. As I got back I handed the girls their drinks and sat down with a bowl of popcorn as the movie started, halfway thought the movie my phone started vibrating.

I excuse myself and went out into the hallway.

(Bloom)( **Caller** )

"Hello?" I asked.

 **"** **Bloom, you're dog came over to my house again."** Mrs. Evans said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said apologetically.

" **No worries, just can you come and get her** " She laughed then said.

"K, see you in a bit" I said and hang up. I walked back into the room, and said, "Girls I got to run over to the neighbors since my dog got loose."

"Ok" They responded, not really paying attention. I went into the garage and grabbed my bike, and pedaled next door. I knocked on the door and a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

"There you are" She smiled warmly.

"Where is Lucy" I asked.

"Oh she is in the living room, follow me" She said and guided me into the living room, where the specialists were, playing with Lucy, she was a golden retriever.

"Lucy" I exclaimed, as she ran and tackled me to the ground, "That was a bad girl" I said with my hands on my hips and a fake stern face on, she whimpered, and I laughed, hugging her. "Thanks for catching her" I thanked them.

"Bloom, right?" Sky asked. I nodded as he smiled, which made me smile back, his smile can literally light up the day and made someone sad happy.

"Yeah, hey" I said. "Well, I got to go back. Come on Lucy" Although Lucy whimpered and sat down. "Don't make me bring Musa into this" She immediately got up and ran to the door.

"You know Musa Peterson?" Riven asked.

"Yeah we are almost like sisters" I raised an eyebrow "And it seems Lucy is very afraid of Musa" I laughed. "Well I got to go the girls are going to be wondering where I am" I said and waved and left "Bye"

Me and Lucy raced back to my house, and I put her in the living room and walked up the stairs, I opened my door to see the girls chatting aimlessly.

"So what did I miss?" I asked sitting in between Flora and Stella.

"Not much, ready for Truth or Dare?" Stella said smirking deviously.

"You know it" I responded, I may be shy around people not in my friends group but around my friends I am like a total daredevil.

We sat in a circle, Musa, Aisha, Stella, Me, Flora, and then Tecna, with an empty coke can in the middle. Musa went first and it landed on poor innocent Flora. Flora noticeably gulped and Musa smirked. "Truth or Dare Flo?" Musa asked.

Truth was like the most embarrassing ever and so was dare, either way you will end up embarrassed. "Truth" Flora said quietly.

"Is it true that you want to get down and dirty with Helia Knightly?" Musa asked.

Flora blushed while we all snickered and burst out laughing, "Maybe" she said very quietly. Flora spun and it landed on Stella, "Truth or Dare Stell" Flora said, still pretty red.

"Dare" Stella answers confident that Flora wouldn't give her an embarrassing dare, big mistake.

"I dare you to run around in a bathing suit screaming about the buggyman" Flora dared. Stella's mouth literally dropped open as the rest of us burst out laughing.

"Good thing the specialists are my neighbors" I laughed, and Stella sent a death glare my way, she reluctantly got up and changed into a yellow and orange bikini, and went outside, we fallowed her as she ran around screaming about the buggyman. We were literally laughing our asses off, and next thing I know Stella stomps angrily back to us.

"Boo" said a voice behind me as I screamed, we turned to see the specialists, Stella hid behind Flora who hid behind Aisha. "So why is Stella running around screaming about the buggyman"

"She felt like it" Aisha said.

"More like was dared to" Musa said as they fist bumped.

"By who" Brandon asked raising an eyebrow amusedly.

"Flora" Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and I chorused.

"Wow that's a shocker" Helia said.

"Yeah Flo, I had no idea you had that in you, now I know never pick a dare by Flora Davis" I said laughing.

"Well we would love to stay but we should go back to our game before stella turns more red than Bloom's hair" Musa commented.

"Yeah um see you around" I waved as we walked away. We went back up into my room and got back into our circle and continued once Stella changed back into normal clothes.

Stella spun the can as it landed on Musa.

"Musa, truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"DARE!" Musa yelled.

"I asked you a question not to burst me eardrums" Stella commented, "I dare you to prank phone call Riven" she smirked deviously.

"Ok" Musa said.

"And put it on speaker." Stella demanded.

Musa grabbed her phone and *67 it before dialing Riven's number.

"Hello?" The other line said.

"Who is it?" we heard in the distance.

"I don't know let them talk Brandon"

"Hey this is Stacie and I'm here to take a survey?" Musa said.

"Ok?' Riven said.

"How many my little pony stickers do you have in your room?" She asked.

"What? None!" Riven said

"Ok, is your favorite color pink?" Musa asked.

"No!" He shouted.

"How many boys have ever been in your room?" Musa asked, it was a trick question and very inappropriate but hey it is funny.

"Seven" He answered.

"Then you should come out of your closet" Musa said.

"What?" Riven asked.

But we had already hung up and laughed our asses off, "That, my friend, was hilarious" Aisha said.

Musa spun the can until it landed on Tecna, "Truth or Dare Tec" She asked.

"Truth" Tecna murmured.

"Is it true that Timmy is your match made in heaven" Musa asked.

"What? Ok maybe" Tecna said hiding behind her pillow. She spun the can until it landed on me. "Bloomy, truth or dare" She asked.

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to go jump in Sky's pool" She said, and I went totally red.

"Fine" I murmured and got up to change into a blue bikini with pink hearts on it, I went outside and jumped the fence and dived in, then I went out and jumped over the fence and hid behind because I heard someone come outside.

"Hello?" Sky asked.

"It was probably the girls, they are playing truth or dare" Riven said.

"I wonder which one prank phone called you" Brandon said.

"Well it couldn't have been Stella, or flora, I don't think it was Bloom, or Tecna, so it probably was Musa" Riven said.

"I see you Bloom" Sky said.

"God damn it" I said standing up. I rubbed the back of my head, as they chuckled at me.

"Dare?" Riven asked which I nodded at.

"Well I would love to stay but now I have to go kill five girls" I said glaring at the house.

"Just don't hurt them to bad" Brandon said as I nodded and darted off, those girls are going to hear it from me. I walked inside and upstairs and walked in and slammed the door, I scowled at the girls, who cowered away. I huffed and sat down.

"Ok time for you to dare one of us" I smirked deviously and the girls got scared. I spun the bottle and it landed on Aisha, my unlucky victim, the girls gave her pitiful looks.

"Aisha, Truth or Dare" I asked.

"Dare" She said after a moment causing my smirk to grow wider, this dare will humiliate them all like they humiliated me.

"I dare you to inspire the help of Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora, to go over to the specialists house and bring water guns and waterballons and hid in a box in the basement so they all come out, and shoot them with water once their all out" The girls mouths dropped to the floor, while I laughed. They walked out of my room, and I followed, as we went in to the basement filled the waterballons and water guns, and grabbed the box, they carried the stuff upstairs and went in front of the house and rang the doorbell and hid in the box. Once they all were out the girls jumped out and got them good but someone brought the hose, and it was a full on out water war.

After like half an hour, they fell on the floor and I laughed coming out of my secure hiding spot. The girls glared at me as the boys laughed and got up, "I'm guessing she got you back" Brandon smirked along with the rest of the specialists.

"How did you know about that?" Stella glared at me like I told them before.

"They caught me in their pool" I said coolly.

"That has got to be one of the funniest prank ever, although I knew it was one when Bloom wasn't there." Sky said. They all nodded.

"So now what" Aisha said.

"We could get back to our debate between Jacob v.s. Edward." I said, the boys gave me confused looks.

"Jacob lakes and Edward Thomas" Nabu said confused.

I looked at the girls and burst out laughing, "No but from Twilight" Tecna said, "Now if you will excuse us we have to get back"

"Yes we must get back" Stella said running back to the house, leaving us all laughing at her eagerness to get out of there. We all walked back and went upstairs.

"Ok we all know Edward is way hotter then Jacob" Musa said.

"Bitch please, Jacob is hotter" Stella said.

"But Edward looks way better and is a vampire" Tecna said.

"Yeah but Jacob is a dog and so comforting and is warm. Edward is ice cold." Aisha said.

"Edward saved Bella" I said.

"He almost killed her" Aisha said.

"But that adds more romance" Musa said.

"Jacob" Flora, Stella, and Aisha cheered.

"Edward" Musa, Tecna, and I cheered.

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"JACOB"

"EDWARD"

"JACOB!"

"EDWARD!"

"Ok this is so funny, we are actually fighting over who looks better, when there are hot boys who live next door" Stella said.

For the next couple of hours we laughed, pranked each other, laughed at our crushes, and had a pillow war, we also had a food fight.

 **Time Skip to Next morning:**

I woke up the next morning to food literally laying on me and the others, I was also on the floor. I moaned as I got up and walked downstairs where my mom was making pancakes. I walked in, "Morning Sleepyhead" She chuckled amused.

"Morning" I yawned.

"You had quite the party" She said amused.

"Ugh don't even" I said as Dad walked into the kitchen, he kissed moms forehead and sat down at the table. My mom sat some pancakes in front of me. I covered it in syrup and dug in. The rest of the girls came down and ate pancakes, now we were just in the living room debating what we would do today. "We could go bowling" I suggested.

"Nah" Aisha said and she loves bowling.

"The beach" Tecna suggested, we all looked at each other and nodded. Musa and Tecna got up and went to go get changed, one in my room and one in the bathroom . When they came back down they had bags with them, Musa had a black bag while Tecna had a dark green.

Musa was wearing a two piece no strap bikini that was black in color with red poka dots around the top and a red line on the bottom. She was wearing a oversized white t-shirt and dark blue shorts, with blood red flip flops, her hair was held in a bun and she had black shades in her hair. In her bag she had money, her phone, music, and a towel.

Tecna was wearing a bikini that was dark green with purple stripes. She had purple capris and a white t-shirt. She left her hair down since she had short hair, and had some shades in her hair, her flip flops were purple. In her bag she had money, her phone, sunscreen, and a towel.

Next was Aisha and Flora who came down moments after. Aisha sporting a dark purple bag and flora sporting a flower covered bag.

Aisha was wearing a bikini revealing her toned stomach, it was light blue with many different cover blues in different areas, she had a purple on the top of the bikini that sunk to a blue. She was wearing some white shorts and a blue tank top. She had blue flip flops on and her hair was held in a high ponytail. In her bag she had money, her phone, sandwiches, and her towel.

Flora was wearing a bikini that was many different shades of green with pink flowers of different colors. She was wearing a pink sundress and green flip flops. Her hair was done in a braid, she had her shades on her head, and in her bag she had money, her phone, and she took the cooler along with me, and her towel.

Next was Stella and me, and I came down moments after while Stella took 15 minutes to get ready. I had a blue and pink bag while Stella had a yellow bag.

Stella was wearing a no strap yellow two piece with oranges everywhere kind of like tye-dye. She was wearing a white sundress and yellow flip flops, her hair done in a braided bun, she had shades in her hair. In her bag she had money, her phone, and was carrying our umbrella, she also had her towel.

I came down wearing a no strap dark blue bikini. It had pink hearts on it in different shades, along with the background being different shades of blue. I was wearing white shorts and a bark blue t-shirt, I had on pink flip flops. My hair was done in a messy bun with my black shades on. I had my phone in my bag, with money, and I was carrying the cooler with flora, I also had a towel in my bag.

Once we all were ready we hopped in my car and went to the beach. It was a long ride with me driving and chatting with Aisha, and Flora and Musa chatting and Stella and Tecna bickering. We got there after 20 minutes on the road, and parked at an empty spot. Then we got out, and walked to our secret spot. Oh how the boys stared, some even winked at the winx in which they got glared at.

Once the we made it to our spot we set up the umbrella and laid our towels down, Musa, had red, Tecna had dark green, Aisha had purple, flora had pink, Stella had yellow, and I had blue. We laid our towels in Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Me, Stella, and Flora, then we sat there for a moment before bringing out the cooler, and putting it beside flora.

"Ok now for the volleyball showdown" Aisha said fist bumping the air. We all laughed but split up in our team. Team A was Musa, Flora, and me. Team B was Aisha, Stella, and Tecna. My team won the game at which Aisha pouted at then yelled, "Water fight showdown" We all raced into the water and began splashing each other.

"I win" Aisha said which caused Me and Musa to roll our eyes. "Ok now Sunbathe showdown"

We went and lay on our towels. I sat there almost falling asleep, while the girls bickered, then I heard new voices.

"Hello Ladies" I think Brandon said. I opened my eyes and saw all six specialists, but that wasn't the problem nope. Timmy stood in front of Tecna, Riven stood in front of Musa, Nabu in front of Aisha, Sky in front of me, Brandon stood in front of Stella, and Helia stood in front of Flora. Problem is Sky has a killer six-pack, and looks like a greek god in his dark blue swim shorts. I smiled at him before I turned away.

Soon all of the couples got led away and it was just me and Sky.

"Hey Bloom" He said smiling at me giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey" I responded smiling at him.

He bit his lip before continuing. "So I was wondering if you would….like to …um….go to the…um…movies with me some time" he stuttered.

Was Sky Evan asking me out, I nodded smiling and blushing kind of. "Well here is the thing, ever since I first met you I have liked you and it is more than just like kind of love. Ok this is harder to explain butt I love the way you smile at me, the way your eyes gleam in the sunlight, your fiery red hair, that matches perfectly with your cyan blue eyes, your creamy skin. I love how you can laugh with me, I love your laugh, I love the way you make me have butterflies in my stomach. I just love you, and I would love it if you could possibly be my girlfriend" He asked staring into my eyes.

I hugged him which kind of surprised him, "I love you too" I whispered into his ear. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss, when his lips smashed on mine fireworks went off in my brain. I was finally with the guy I have loved for years, this feels like a fairytail. I kissed him back as my arms encircled his neck. This was pure bliss, and this moment I hope will last forever. He is the love of my life and now that I have him I am never letting him go.

 **Hey guys so what do you think, oh and this is only the beginning, there are a couple more chapters that I am going to do so I'll let you guys know next time on Me and You. I don't own winx club and never will. Thank you for reading this story**

 **Later**

 **~Maddy**


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _When she smiles, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause girl you're amazing just the way you are'~ Bruno Mars_

Me and the rest of the specialists walked into school on Monday, girls literally swooned at our feet but the only face I wanted to see was Bloom, my girlfriend. She was totally amazing and totally real, she didn't care what other people thought but was selfless and cared more about the other people than herself.

"Sky" the most annoying voice I have ever heard screeched, I turned around to see my ex-girlfriend, Diaspro. She was literally so fake and cheated on me but still had the audacity to walk in my presence. She was wearing a bra like crop top and short that were way to short at which you could see her underwear and literally pounds of make-up on. I dated her because she seemed different but then she turned to an obsessive bitch.

If she ever lays a hand on my Bloom I will ruin her as fast as the speed of light, no joke. "What do you want Diaspro?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Sky I heard, like, the worst, like, news ever. You were, like, dating a complete, like, freak." She said twirling her fake blonde hair around her finger or bony finger.

"Who are you calling a freak?" A sweet voice asked and walked to him as he put his arm around her. Bloom was wearing her feisty red her in a long braid and a long b shirt that hugged her curves and dark blue skinny jeans, she had literally less than an ounce of make-up on but still looked gorgeous.

"Bloom, this is my ex-girlfriend Diaspro, and Diaspro this is my wonderful girlfriend Bloom" I said as I saw Diaspro's eyes narrowed on the fact that my arm was around Bloom.

"Ugh I can't believe this you would, like, leave me for a slut" Diaspro said smirking smugly.

"Yeah well put a proper shirt on because honey no one here wants to see your cleavage and seriously put some pants on I can see you underwear and to be quite frank you have slept with half the male population here except Sky. Oh and honey the millions of pounds of make-up you put on must take time put it doesn't make you any prettier, so go take your fake ass skank self and leave our sights" Bloom snapped. "And at least I actually know what kind of clothes to wear"

"Damn girl" I heard Riven mutter.

"Hey guys" Stella said cheerfully as she walked up to Brandon and he put an arm around her shoulders in a protective manner, his ex-girlfriend, Mitzi was here. Flora walked up to Helia and he put an arm around her while she blushed. Aisha and Nabu held hands while Nabu shielded Aisha. Tecna and Timmy had their gadgets out, but Timmy was still being protective. Musa and Riven had their arms around each other.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Our skank ex's were just leaving" Brandon muttered as all the girls shared a look.

"Well we should get to class, or we could end up in detention which would have a 99% chance of being on our record" Tecna said.

"Tecna too technical" Stella said causing the girls to giggle as we chuckled, but we all headed off to English ll. We opened the door and separated into our normal seats. Nabu next to Riven, Timmy next to Helia, and me next to Brandon. The girls also separated into similar groups.

"Good morning class" said a strict Mrs. Greenword.

"Good morning we all chorused back to her, not one of us wanted to get in trouble with that one.

"Today you will be working into groups of four which I have chosen for you, you will be reading pages 205 to 245 and answering the questions along with it, you will also write an MLA essay explaining the summary of the passage. This is due tomorrow after class." She said, causing a couple people to groan annoyed. "Silence, groups are Chimera Waterson, Diaspro Hollister, Jason Farms, and Andy Tompson. Group two is Musa Peterson, Aisha Fields, Riven Park and Nabu Baker. Groups three is Darcy Witching, Icy Witching, Thomas Guter, and Carter Harington. Group four is Flora Davis, Tecna Walker, Helia Knightly, and Timmy turner. Group five is Mitzi Cowbell, Samantha Prickett, Jarred Harvey, and Noah Easten. Group six is Layla Vondermelt, Chimera Weild, James Bucker, and Aron Smiths. Final group is Stella Avens, Bloom Anderson, Brandon Shields, and Sky Evans."

We all separated and Stella and Bloom came over carrying their stuff, they sat down at our table after they pulled up their chairs. "So let's get started" Bloom said, as we opened our textbook and began our work.

 **(I'm going to times kip to lunch cause I have no clue how this works)**

Bloom POV:

Stella, Musa, and I made our way to the canteen to meet up with the rest of the group, including the specialists. "Girls remember how prom is in a week" Stella squealed and we both nodded, Oh-no not another shopping trip but then again I get to go to prom with Sky, literally the hottest guy in school. "Which means shopping and we possibly have dates"

"Oh brother I doubt Riven will ask me" Musa muttered but we heard her.

"Why not? Did you already have a fight?" Stella asked.

"No it's just that….never mind let's just grab our lunches" musa said as we sat with the specialists. I sat in between Stella and Sky.

"Hey babe" He said to me smiling up at me as we sat down.

"Hey" I said blushing.

"So do you want to go to dinner with me on Thursday?" He asked.

"I would love to oh kind sir" I said in a fake posh accent causing him to chuckle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the losers from earlier" I heard a voice say, Sky clenched his jaw in anger.

"Diaspro can't you just leave me the fuck alone" Sky cursed angrily.

"But babe-" She started but Sky cut her off "DON'T CALL ME BABE, AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" He roared angrily scaring Diaspro.

"Sky, calm down" I said, touching his shoulder, he shoved me off, now I feel scared.

"DIASPRO LEAVE NOW" Sky yelled angrily. She scurried off as Sky stormed out, I felt frozen as I slowly got up and made my way to where Sky went. I saw him breathing heavily against a locker, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he yelled thinking I was Diaspro, fear clenched my stomach as he looked up, he sighed putting his hand threw his locks.

"Sky calm down" I said trying to keep fear out of my voice but it slid in.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry" He said looking sadly at the ground.

"Sky it's ok" I grabbed his hand as he hugged me tightly to him.

"I hate her so much" Sky said.

"So do I Sky but it's ok she won't bother you" I said.

"But she will bother you" Sky said, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Sky please no" I said I felt tears stream down my face as Sky hugged me, he started to rock me back and forth.

"Bloom dating me could get you hurt" Sky said, he really does care about me.

"Sky I knew that when I said yes and I will never regret that because I love you, you have captured my heart, please don't leave me" I said.

Sky Pov:

She loves me? Yes! "I won't ever leave you because I love you and diaspro won't ruin this for us I promise." I said stroking her red hair as she hugged me.

Stella Pov:

I could tell Bloom was afraid so I decided to follow her out with Brandon tagging along with me. They were hugging tightly, and Bloom had tears in her eyes but I felt happy because they were hugging and Sky was helping her.

"Sky bro, you ok?" Brandon asked walking up to Sky.

"Yeah just Diaspro pisses me off" He said and he looked angry.

"Well Bloom managed to calm you down a whole lot faster then anyone else ever has" Brandon joked, "Well done bloom"

We all chuckled, and then the end of lunch Bell rang, me and bloom separated from the boys and I asked, "So what happened back there?"

"Well Sky just was pretty angry with Diaspro and he thought that I was Diaspro so he yelled at me, then when he realized it was me he thought that maybe we should break-up so I said no and I knew what I was getting into when I said yes and I am not backing down" She said.

"Yeeeeash this is like a Romeo and Juliet romance novel" I said giggling.

"Ha Ha Ha, sure it is. So what is going on between you and Brandon?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

I blushed scarlet causing her to snicker, soon we parted ways because she had art and I had math next.

Bloom Pov

I waked down the hallway, holding my books to my chest, I have no idea why but I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen. The late bell rang and I was right in front of th class when I was hit over the head causing me to black out.

When I woke up I was in a secret part of the school. Fear gripped me as I saw Diaspro, Mitzi, Crystal, and Chimera. The laughed at how scared I was.

Diaspro grabbed my chin, "Break up with Sky or I will beat you until you do" she said.

"Even if I do break up with him he won't date you" I said.

"Silence" Mitzi said and kicked me in the stomach..

"No I won't break up with Sky" I said, earning more kicks from Mitzi and then Chimera pulled out a knife and handed it to Diaspro.

"Break up with him" She snapped.

"Never" I said and she stabbed my arm, I screamed but then they punched me, 'I need to get help' I thought foggily, my vision was swarming as the blows were becoming to painful. Then my mind slipped into darkness.

Sky Pov:

When Bloom didn't show up to Art we all got worried, it wasn't like Bloom to skip class, then out of nowhere our phones dinged, it was from Diaspro's number so we watched the video attached.

Video:

 _"_ _Sky if you do not date me then I will beat everything you care about, so you have two choices date me, or you will never see Bloom again" Diaspro said in the video, then the camera rotated to Bloom, but she was bleeding, and had bruises. "Go to the front of the school with your looser friends or I will continue to torcher bloom"_

End Video:

What the Hell am I going to do. "That fucking bitch" Stella said.

"We need to teach her a lesson" Musa said cracking her knuckles.

"I agree" Tecna spat angrily.

"Let's go fuck a bitch up for fucking with our friend" Aisha said, "She is going to get fucking hurt this time"

"And if she lays a finger on Bloom I will fucking go to her house in the middle of the night and beat the living fuck out of that punk ass bitch. She is a fucking coward and is a clingy obsessive bitch, and I have no problem putting her in her fucking place" Flora spat angrily, everyone just stared in shock.

"Did Flora just?" Stella said wide-eyed.

"Damn girl" Riven smirked and walked to Helia, "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you" He patted Helia on the shoulder.

"Ok lets take down my scypath ex girlfriend who needs to know just how much I care about her skank ass" I said, we walked down the hall and to the front of the building. Once we got there we waited then we saw Diaspro walking with Crystal, Chimera, and Mitzi with bloom being dragged along.

I clenched my fist angrily, "So have you agreed to our terms" Diaspro smirked smugly throwing Bloom in front of us, Brandon picked her up and Riven and Timmy were holding me back. Thenin a flash of honey, pink and green we saw Diaspro fall to the floor with Flora towering over her and then Flora snarled.

"Fuck with anyone I care about and you are going to get fucked up you living piece of shit, you fucking coward, Fuck all of you because guess what Sky hates you so get a fucking life you obsessive bitch. Oh and quit being such a mother fucking slut, if sky was giving an option between you and Bloom he would pick Bloom because she knows what clothes to wear and isn't some fake bitch like you are, so come near anyone of us and I have no problem beating the living fuck out of you, got it?" Flora said hanging onto Diaspro's neck.

"I'm, not scared of you" Diaspro wavered then Musa punched and kicked Diaspro, while Stella kicked Mitzi to the Floor, Aisha kicked Chimera, and Tecna kicked Crystal to the floor.

I walked up to Diaspro and crouched down, "I fucking hate you diaspro, you are lucky I can't punch you in your ugly face, if you come near my Bloom again I will fuck you up and you can rot in jail you fucking obsessive bitch, now get the fuck 0out of my sight" I snarled angrily.

She and her friends dashed off as we ran inside and took Bloom to the nurse. The nurse looked at Bloom and started to work kicking us out in the process but I didn't leave the lounge.

The nurse came out and said, "She should wake-up soon, so I would like to know what happened?" She said calmly.

"After lunch me and Bloom separated and she went to art and I went into my classroom" Stella said.

"Then in art Bloom didn't come in, which is so not like her, so we met up and still no sign of Bloom." Flora said.

"All of our phones went off and we saw a video" Aisha said and handed her the video, at the end of the video. She used her microphone.

"Attention students can the following report to the nurses office immediantly, Diaspro Hollister, Chimera Waterson, Mitzi Cowbell, and Crystal Farmer. Thank you and report to the nurse" She said, ten minutes later they all came in and when they saw us Diaspro winked at me and I glared at her causing her to become scared.

"You four have been expelled from this school, you will leave right now, and if I catch you anywhere near this school you will be sued for harassment, got it, you horrible excuse for a lady, and no your parents won't help you back in" The nurse said. The girls angrily stomped out of the nurses office as we waited for the opportunity to take Bloom home so she could get better and so I could comfort her because I feel guilt overwhelm me, I can't help it, if I had just left Bloom alone then she wouldn't have been hurt this is all my fault.

Everyone says it isn't but I know deep down inside that it is. The nurse came ut and said, "She is ready to leave I just need to do a look over to make sure there isn't anything that I have somehow missed"

The winx and us went into the office to see that Bloom was sitting up holding her head in pain due to the amount of times she was hit.

1 week later: Bloom Pov:

Sky broke up with me because he just felt so guilty, I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he continued to blame himself. So I fell under the calls of depression I tried my best not to let anyone see it but I just had the guy I loved ripped from me and yes I was hurt, the winx and the specialists were still going strong but I just don't know, I don't want to be around them because it reminds me too much of me and sky, we never even got to go to that dinner last Friday, and this Friday is prom. I'm not sure that I even want to go anymore, I always dreamed of going but that was before my heart was crushed.

It was Thursday and we got a day off, my friends dragged me shopping and said that I should still go despite the messy break up between me and Sky. So here I was on a bench in the mall.

"Come on Bloom, we have to go get our dresses" Stella said eyeing every store in sight.

"You guys go ahead without me" I said.

"You better pick out a dress or else I will drag you with us" Stella said.

"Positive, I'll go check out that store first" I said walking into a store, It had so many beautiful dresses.

"Bloom wait up" Flora called and walked up to me, Together me and her started picking out dresses to try on, I grabbed three that looked perfect for me. Flora walked out in a baby pink dress, but she didn't really look comfortable so I shook my head, then she came out in a green no strap dress. We both didn't like it then she came out with a beautiful dress on, it was sphagetti strap and was pink, green, and purple.

The top of it was dark green with many pink flowers lining the top and the bottom had a pink petals on it and purple flowers, it was beautiful and looked great on Flora.

"It is beautiful" I smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up.

"I love it, I am so buying it" She said happily, I sighed and went into the room, I tried on a red dress but it clashed way to much with my hair so red and pink are out then I tired on a beautiful dress, it was navy blue in color with the bottom of the dress being hot pink and the bottom went to ¾ then faded to a purple and mixed to a pink.

We bought our dresses, I had shoes at home and so did Flora so we met up with the girls and then got some food.

"Hello Ladies" We turned and saw the guys but no Sky, I sighed deeply. The girls went to hug their boyfriends while I just sat there stirring my latte . "Hey Bloom" Timmy said as the boys sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Stella asked, hugging Brandon.

"We were just around when we saw you guys" Nabu said.

"Cool" I said.

Time Skip to Next Day:

I woke up and yawned, the girls spent the night last night so we had an insane slumber party. I waited till everyone was dressed then we changed into some clothes.

Tecna was wearing some light skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt that said 'Darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream' and black converses. She didn't have any make up on since we were going to do our make-up later.

Musa was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt that said 'Karma is a bitch' and Black nic shoes. Her hair was left normal cause we were doing our hair later.

Aisha was wearing a blue of the shoulder sports shirt and kaki capris. She also had on some blue tennis shoes.

Flora was wearing a pink tank top with the words 'Peace and Love' on it and light blue capris with pink flip flops.

Stella was wearing a yellow sundress with brown sandles and a brown belt like thing under her chest.

I was wearing a blue off the shoulder t-shirt and white shorts with white converses. My hair left natural and no make-up.

We drove to the mall for our hair dues to get ready. Stella got hers done in curls with a side ponytail and for make-up she did orange eyeshadow that faded to yellow towards the op like her dress, light blush and dark pink lipstick. Flora had pink eyeshadow with eyeliner and a light pink blush with light pink lipstick her hair done in a stylish bun. Aisha had blue eyeshadow that faded to green and dark pink blush with red lip stick and black eyeliner with mascara. Her hair in a half up half down do.

Tecna had purple eyeshadow with light pink blush and light pink lipstick with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair had a clip in it and a streak of green. Musa had red eyeshadow and light pink blue with red lipstick and her hair in a fancy up do. I had dark blue eyeshadow and light pink blush with pink lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara, my hair was straight then curled at the bottom.

Once we got home we went and got our dresses on and the boys arrived ina limo, everyone was there except Sky. I held y head down and we went in. I faked a smiled and we got out. Once we walked in I spotted Sky but he was flirting with other girls

My heart clenched in pain and agony, I thought he loved me and I thought that we could be together but I guess not, I walked out and sat down in the garden and cried silently. I should leave and return this dress because this was a mistake. This pain it just hurts so much, so much.

"Hey Bloom" A male voice called out, I instantly recognized it as the guy who has been on my mind way too much lately, Sky. I whipped away my tears and turned and faced him with a fake smile.

Sky Pov:

I don't know what I was thinking but when she smiled, her eyes betrayed her which made my heart clench. I sat down beside her, "Bloom look you need to move on" It was cold and Bloom gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah but I guess you take me for the same type of slut Diaspro is then" She said.

I flinched, "Bloom you have to move on" I said again although more forcefully.

"Like you have" She said dryly, "Tell me Sky did you really love me or was I just another toy"

"You know you weren't" I said.

"Really and somehow I find that hard to believe" She said.

"Bloom I am trying to protect you from Diaspro" I tried again.

"Really now, and why do you think I can't defend myself you know" She said.

"She could hurt you" I said looking her in her eyes, her beautiful cyan eyes.

"Like you already did, you are no different than her I guess and to think I trusted you" She said, tears brimmed her eyes. "Sky do you even love me at all?"

"Yes" I said.

"Prove it" She said.

I leaned in a clashed her lips on mine. Her street strawberry scent filled my mouth. She kissed me back and soon we were fighting for dominance and I of course won. At las we had to pull apart for air and when we did I leaned my forehead on hers. We locked eyes and her eyes held hope, hurt, confusion, and love. So much love.

"Bloom I made a mistake but I know that I was as depressed as you were, but I didn't want Diaspro to hurt you so I tried to protect you, I wanted to protect you from her. She is insane. I love you more than life itself and if you don't return those feelings or even want to think about dating me ever again, then I'll get out of your life just please tell me" I begged.

"Sky I love you, and about a date why not we go to the carnival tomorrow. Diaspro won't hurt me, as long as I have you I am safe" She said.

We kissed again and went back inside holding hands, then a slow song came on, I put my hand on her hip and she encircled my neck as we slow dance.

 _Cause darling you smile is forever in my mind_

 _Memories_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

 _Baby it's all part of a plan._

 _Me I fall in love with you ever single day_

 _Only just a touch of a hand_

 _So baby now, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your hand through my beating heart_

 _Baby we found love right where we are_

We danced and soon saw our friends after the song finished and went up to them and Brandon said, "Finally we get to see you guys slow dance"

"Yeah that was so adorable" Stella said. For the rest of the evening we laughed and danced, and then at the end I gave Bloom a ring with her birthstone on it and two sapphires on either side.

"Thank you" she whispered and we pecked each other on the cheek, then we drove off to our homes.

Bloom Pov: Saturday.

I woke up and looked around my room, that was the best night of my life, it was amazing and everything was perfect, just how I always dreamed of prom to be. I got up and stretched, then I grabbed my clothes and hopped in the shower, singing and dancing along to my playlist. 20 minutes later I came out and got dressed in a blue crop top and white shorts, then I put on some brown sandals, I put my hair in a bun and put on light make up like mascara and lip gloss.

Then I went down stairs and saw mom making pancakes and my dad sipping some juice while Daphne was on her IPhone 7 in rose gold, I was a Samsung so I had a Samsung galaxy s6 edge.

"Morning mom, dad, and Daphne" I said as I sat down next to Daphne.

"Morning sweetheart" Dad said looking up then back at his newspaper, what is with people using newspapers we have phones now so what would the point of that be.

"So how was prom" Daphne asked with interest.

"Amazing, I have a boyfriend so it was so magical" I said.

Dad spit out his drink, "Boyfriend" He stuttered, "No you can't have a boyfriend yet"

"Oliver loosen up, it is perfectly natural for her to have a boyfriend she is 17 after all" Mom said  
"But Mary" Dad said, "No but's it is fine for you to have a boyfriend"

"What does he look like?" Daphne asked.

"He has blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes, he is actually our neighbor." I said.

"Oh that hottie who lives next door" She said and I glared at her she put her hands up in surrender.

"Well I'm going on a date with him later" I said getting up and putting my dish in the sink.

"Not dressed like that you aren't" Dad said.

"Oliver leave her alone" Mom said, glaring at him then smiling softly at me.

I got up and made my way to the neighbors where I saw Mrs. Evans, she smiled warmly at me and let me in, "Sky is out right now" She said.

"Ok" I said sitting on her sofa as a cat purred up against me.

"You want to see some pictures" She asked, at which I nodded; she smiled warmly before getting up to grab the pictures I smiled. She showed me a picture of a baby Sky playing with his toys, then a toddler playing with his monster trucks, then one of Sky and this girl who had dark brown hair , almost black and brown eyes, he had his arm around her waist and they were smiling.

"Who is she?" I asked pointing at her.

"That is Lilly, Sky's ex-girlfriend" She said.

"Oh" I said. "Does he you know, still like her?" I looked at her.

"No, she cheated on him with his cousin Thoren" She said.

"Wow she sounds horrible, poor Sky" I responded.

"Yeah he never really liked anyone after that but you caught him and well showed him that not every girl is like Lilly" She said rubbing my shoulder.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Out with his pals" She said, "He'll be back soon"

"I like your company, much better then Sky's" I joked causing her to laugh.

We talked for the next two hours and still no sign of Sky, he was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago. I sighed wondering where the hell is my boyfriend and excused myself to call him.

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up" I mumbled.

"Hello? Who is this?" Sky asked sounding sleepy.

"Ummm Bloom" I answered raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shit, I am so sorry I am late" He said.

"It's cool, I guess" I said.

"No it isn't I'll be there in twenty minutes hang tight" He said hanging up.

20 minutes later:

"Hello?" Sky called out once he closed the door.

"In here" I said sitting on the couch.

"Bloom" He said walking into the room and hugging me, he pecked me on the cheek and then said, "Come on let's go"

I let him walk me to his car and then we pulled up to a restraint where he assisted me out of the car and we walked in, after ordering our drinks we began to talk, "So where were you?" I asked.

"I was out with Brandon" he answered.

"Cool" I said.

"Sky" A voice squealed, uh oh diaspro.

"Oh great" I mumbled.

"So how are you sweety and why are you here with this when you could be here with me" She asked disgustedly looking at me.

"Diana can you just leave" Sky said annoyed.

"You know it's Diaspro" she said.

"Do I look like I care stop trying to ruin my date" He snapped harshly.

"But Sky" She whined.

"Just leave" He said. She stormed off, annoyed.

We ate our food while talking and laughing ignoring the fact that Diaspro was just annoying us. Then we went for a walk, holding hands to the carnival.

"Do you want a stuffed animal" He asked me giving me a dashing smile.

"Aww of course I do" I said leaning into hug him while he chuckled, causing me to giggle.

He through a dart and he missed then I through a dart and I missed, then together we threw a dart and got a bull's eye. It was adorable.

Then we went on a ride where I squealed causing him to laugh and we hugged at the end causing many people to aww at us

Sky won me a stuffed animal and we went on most of the rides and had fun then we went on the Ferris wheel when the fireworks go off.

Sky hugged me tightly to him and we kissed under the fireworks, everything was so magical and I hope it is like this throughout our relationship.

Then after we got off Sky pulled me to him and kissed me hard with an intense passion, his lips tasted like cinnamon and his hair was so soft as I had my hands in it. The kiss became more heated and he leaned me against a wall and continued to passionately kiss me. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer. Finally and sadly we broke apart for air and leaned our foreheads against each other's staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sky" I whispered.

"I love you too Bloom and nothing is ever going to change that." He whispered and we kissed again, it was pure magic.

 **Author's note: Awww that was long, like twenty pages almost in Word document. But hey it is finally complete and I'll add one more chapter kind of like a prologue. For all of you Sky haters I am not the author for you. I also decided that I am going to delete love and hate trama because it seems way inexperienced and way amateur, hint I'll post a better version when all of my stories are done, ok peps. Also I keep forgetting to add that I don't own winx club, no duh, I'm like what 12. So if you want a prologue let me know.**

 **Don't be hating, lol. So thanks guys for reading, peace out.**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
